1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a digital photographing apparatus and method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a photographer takes a photograph of himself as a subject using a digital photographing apparatus that includes a front display unit, countdown information from a timer is displayed on the front display unit. The countdown information is displayed on the front display unit so as to inform the subject when the photograph will be taken. In particular, the countdown information is typically displayed using white-colored numbers on a black background so as to be visible at a long distance from the camera. After the photograph is taken, the subject may view it on a display unit on the rear surface of the camera. However, there is no way for a subject, such as a subject that is close to the camera during the countdown, to see a live preview image before the photograph is taken to indicate whether the image being acquired is acceptable.